Answers to the Unsolved Mysteries
by BabieMoon
Summary: **Chapter 2 up and running!!**Want to know what really happened during the FMVs in FFVIII? Are you sure? Are you SURE you can take the truth! Alrighty then, click on the title if you dare to! Also leave some comments.... ^-^
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: BabieMoon and Tiuna doesn't own any of the characters so don't sue us. Both of us are broke, plz have some mercy! o.O Okie on with the story.  
  
Authors' note: Well, this fic was made by Tiuna and BabieMoon to reveal what REALLY happened during all those so called FMVs in FFVIII, beware, there are some creepy ones...... Plz R+R! We'll gladly take any flames, suggestions, yea yea you know what I mean. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Intro  
  
Salt water escaped from the deep ocean; it touched the edge of shore, then swamp back to the ocean again. Whoever invented these meaningless waves... Who is singing that creepy music?? And who the hell is watching ocean?? A bird I assume, because the view moved across the water as though it began to fly and suddenly, words appear on the screen as the scenes change, "I'll be here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll be waiting here."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll be waiting here.so if you come.you'll find me.I promise."  
  
**Aww, aren't those one of the sweetest words you've ever heard. But why was Squall waiting for Rinoa? You would think that he wants to be with her, yes he DID wanted to be with her! He wanted to be with Rinoa so they could have a little fun. ^.~ (If you know what we mean) Of course, what else do you think he's waiting for.**  
  
In a few mere seconds, the sea changed its form and there it was! It was some punk desert. **How the hell did that happen?** Squall's face ghostly appeared on the screen. Why? Because he was checking you out! In his mind, all he wanted was you, the player (^.~) of the game. Because he could only sneak a little peak, his face disappeared. The scene changes again to a flower field, the sweet promise ended with the words "I promise." It came into sight and then shattered to thousands of pieces all of a sudden. Rinoa standing with her back at you, it seems like she's looking for something. Actually, she was showing off her perfectly shaped ass.then you think your grandma's ass could look better than that. You (as the bird) flew to the other side to see her beautiful face looking back at you, she looked concerned. Probably because the bird (you) looked hideous, then you wonder how you looked revolting as you took a mirror and found a HUGE pimple! Time to call your doctor! Rinoa flung her hair to her back, she's telling you that SHE is prettier, and you can NEVER have her gorgeous hair, but then you think, who is she trying to kid? My dog looks more hairier than that. Then a pretty feather distracted her view, and she forgets all about you, at the same time she's trying to seduce you by showing off her boobies, make you think how stupid she is because you got your own! (Sorry to all male readers) The feather started to spin in the air right in front of you as if it's trying to seduce you too. Then you think, am I that hot? They all seem so desperate. Damn I must be hot! By magic (We believe) the feather turned into a gunblade, as the scene changed again from a pretty flower field to a thundering storm. Then the gunblade does a couple of turns before it lands itself on the ground, sticking up, and then you'd think, that looks familiar! Remember what it is? Not going to mention it, if I did, you'd be slapping me so let's forget about that. (Hint: BALLZ!) Surprisingly, there is no rain! You'd think the Squaresoft people are too cheap to put just some TEENY TINY raindrops. In the background, Edea shows up, she closed her eyes as she masturbates, touching her own boobs, at the same time, showing off her long fingernails. You know why? She's trying to get your attention! Then you think, oh! She wants me! But nah, you're too old!  
  
Then you see some punk looking at you again! And the words "Final Fantasy VIII" appears and makes you think how stupid they looked like as they flashed for about 1/2 a second in front of you. A leather gloved hand grabs the gunblade handle, enjoys it if you know what I mean ^.~. YAY, it's Squall! With Seifer? They started fighting furiously. Seifer held up his hand, making the "come here" signal. He desperately wanted Squall to go over there and seduce him. Squall, looking horny, rushed over starting fighting some more, if you know what I mean by 'fighting' ^.~. Then you some weird scenes of Edea and Rinoa, showing off their boobies, but you really didn't give a damn. You're probably wondering why they're fighting each other.they want to be turned on of course. Also, both of them want to be on top. Both being stubborn, they result in fighting. Then some other scenes of Edea and Rinoa appears again, you feel like slapping them from seeing the Squall and Seifer catfight, but just before you could slap them, the scene transformed itself back to the catfight again. Seems like Squall was winning, but Seifer cheats and uses his limit break, ah the hell with the name of that crappy limit break. It thrown Squall towards the rocks behind him. Seifer, wanting to show the world that Squall is his, slashed him on the forehead. Squall, figures out what Seifer wanted to do, and slashes him back. Now, they will always have something in common. And then you see all these crazy scenes with Rinoa again, you'd say under your breath, "What does that slut want now?" But no! She wasn't looking for you this time! She was looking for Squall! You'll see Rinoa falls out from hell lot of feathers, and you'd wonder "Where did those feathers come from?" Well it was the goose feathers in their pillow! Now you know what they're doing! You'd see Rinoa opens her arms and fall towards you with a desperate look on her face, and then the scene changes back to Squall with a VERY gay expression on his face. He was horny. Then you'd feel all special because you were wanted by the both of them! NO! It was not YOU that they wanted this time! You'd see a side view of Rinoa falling into Squall's arms, but just before they could feel each other up, the screen suddenly turns white and you see the label "Final Fantasy VIII". That concludes the end of the official intro that Squaresoft shown you, but did you know there was a part being cut off? Rinoa and Squall was HAPPY that they didn't "hug" in front of you because they went STRAIGHT down to the point after they had their embrace. The director couldn't do anything about it so they had to cut it off. Now you know one more thing that Squaresoft tried to hide from you! Beware, there are many more other things that wasn't shown or described in the game!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors' note: This includes the end of the first chapter, there's more coming up! But afta hella hard work, wouldn't be too harsh to ask for some suggestions right? Plz R+R! We'll post up the second chapter as soon as we finish it. Meanwhile check out our other stories! Thanx! ^-^ 


	2. SeeD Ball

BabieMoon: The second chapter's FINALLY here!!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Yes it is! Sorry for the wait people. But we were just a little undecided on what FMV's we should write about.  
  
BabieMoon: So we are looking for request of FMV's in your reviews.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: And we are very thankful for all your reviews.  
  
BabieMoon: Hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: And plz remember to review. ^-^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seed Ball  
  
After being told to change, Squall went to his dorm. Selphie was already there changed in her SeeD uniform. As Squall entered the dormitory, Selphie jumped about to show her boobies and that puny ass of hers to Squall. But she didn't like the uniform because it covered all the important parts! She winked at Squall as she titled head making a seductive smile on her face. Squall couldn't resist it, but knowing that he'll mess up his gorgeous hair for the ball, he looked away from Selphie but feeling his 'gunblade' was longing for her. He walked slowly to his dorm taking a last peak at Selphie's body parts, em hem.....  
  
"My uniform.....ah I'll get changed." Squall grabbed his SeeD uniform and started taking his clothes off. When he was bare naked, he looked down at his body. "Oooh, I've got the perfect package! Man I can't believe I'm letting all of the horny people out there missing my good stuff!"  
  
Selphie heard Squall murmuring to himself, and wondered if he was naked yet. She tried to turn the doorknob but the door was an auto-lock when someone enters the room! Poor Selphie, she was so horny but turned down by some punk doorknob....  
  
"Hmph! No fair! I'm gonna go complain to the Headmaster about these doors! But after I see Squall of course...." Selphie stood back at her old spot and started drooling as she pictured Squall naked in her mind.  
  
Squall was enjoying the view as he remembered he still had a ball to attend. "Aww man... but hey I'll come back for you later when I take a shower okay?" He reluctantly put his boxers back on. He grabbed his SeeD uniform and put it on himself. "Hmm... What am I going to do? Can't wear these belts... ah man what if it goes out of control?" Squall was scared.... terrified knowing that he can't wear his protective belts.... "Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. I guess I was right about that boring lecture..." He put his protection gently on his bed and took a last hesitant glance at it as he went out the tiny room.  
  
As Squall walked out of his room wearing his new SeeD uniform. Selphie was still outside drooling. She came back to her sense as she saw a tall dark figure moving pass her from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Looking good!" Selphie shouted out to Squall as he was about to leave the dormitory. "Let's hit that Par-Tay!" Selphie said optimistically. Squall on the other hand, could feel movements inside his pants. Uh oh, this thing's going be out of control! Squall trying to manage the activities in his pants, ran his way out of the dormitory and headed for the ballroom.  
  
As Squall entered the ballroom, golden lights glinted in front of him. There were so many of them. All round and perfectly shaped. He started to drool of the sight in front of his eyes. He picked a spot at the corner. Of course Square wanted us to think he's not the kind of person that likes to social and dance. But did you know that was the perfect spot coz he could get an EXCELLENT view of everyone on the dance floor! And I mean every single one. ^_~ All Squall had to do was imagine everybody without clothes to 'see' them strip, instead of imagining then dancing and naked at the same time.  
  
A waitress came by with a couple of cups of wine in tray.  
  
"May I serve you with some wine sir?" The waitress asked Squall, totally oblivious to what she just done.  
  
Oh no, she just turned on my activator! Now my horny-mones are activating! Control Squall, be cool. Squall just nodded in return. The waitress gave him a wink as she passed by. Squall couldn't help but notice her ass. O.o damn.... everyone's got nice ass here... and I like it!  
  
"Yo Squall!" Zell came running to Squall as he took a sip of wine, but drank from his nose because he was busy noticing Zell.  
  
"S'up Squall?" Zell stopped in front of Squall giving his hand to him.  
  
What does he want? Why is his hand so low? Trying to reach somewhere eh Zell? Squall looked at Zell's hand knowing that Zell couldn't resist showing his desire towards it.  
  
Squall on the other hand, trying to be cool, ignored Zell. He took another sip of wine pretending he didn't see anything.  
  
"Even as a SeeD, you're still the same man." Zell said taking his hand back reluctantly. "Well that's typical of you." He added. Zell stood there gazing at Squall's 'gunblade' but after a short while, he figured that Squall wasn't in the mood so he walked away. In the distance he heard Selphie and Zell having a conversation.  
  
"Hey Zell! Wanna join the Garden Festival?"  
  
"Uh.. I..uh I gotta go some where. See ya later!" Zell hurried off, afraid that he might go out of control, too.  
  
"Hey Squall!" Selphie spotted Squall standing alone drinking a cup of wine.  
  
Man I must be hot. She's trying to hit on me again. Squall grinned as Selphie came. That's one of the reason why Squaresoft didn't want to show FFVIII characters' expressions when they talk like they did in Final Fantasy X, because the people in FFVIII did less training on controlling their horny expressions. Which made us thought that it was just the crappy graphics in those non-FMV modes.  
  
"Wanna join the Garden Festival?" Selphie asked and gave Squall a seductive smile at the same time.  
  
Squall didn't say anything. He felt it trying to escape and moving foward. Have to control it.... have... to... control!!! He tried his best to hold back its motions.  
  
"Whaddya say?"  
  
"Whatever." Squall looked away from Selphie, too scared to look at her in the eyes.  
  
"Hmm...." Selphie became sad as her second time hitting on Squall failed again. "Hey you!" but spotted another hottie just in time. She hurried off leaving Squall alone again.  
  
Squall sighed as he looked up to the glassed made ceiling. He wondered how long he can hold back his little friend as a shooting star came across the sparkling sky. That's just the shape of ... perhaps a little longer? He thought to himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of it because it just looked so much like his little friend down there. His vision was lead by the shooting star to the center of the dance floor. That's when he suddenly came back to his sense and gazed down at her. Or should I say them! They were perfect; big, round, and juicy! She noticed Squall looking at her twins, so she pointed her finger up as if saying, 'I am up here', but still smiling as she looked down there. Squall titled his head to tell Rinoa 'I am up here too'. She walked over smiling seductively, pulling Squall on to the dance floor.  
  
As they got to the center of the dance floor, Squall acted as if he doesn't know how to dance because he just wanted Rinoa to do all the dancing while he enjoys it. Rinoa shook her head as she took Squall's right hand and placed it NEAR her ass and as low as possible. But not too low so other people would wonder. She took her hand and pressed it against Squall's left hand as she started to lead the dance. Squall looked like he was clueless. He tried to look all over the place to look as if he didn't know what was going on. Actually, he was using the chance to gaze at the cleavage shown by Rinoa's low top. Furthermore, he was looking INTO the dress, but unfortunately, he couldn't see anything.  
  
Rinoa knowing Squall was trying hard, so she pulled him closer purposely. But Squall didn't see that one coming. Unprepared he bumped into Rinoa. Oooh... she must be good at perception! Squall thought but trying to put an embarrassed look on his face. Rinoa quickly resembled their positions and Squall's hand back on Rinoa again. This time even lower. Rinoa looked at up Squall as she started to lead the dance again.  
  
Rinoa was getting tired of the same moves over and over again. So she let go of Squall's shoulder and gave it a big swing. Squall on the other hand was sad because his hand was **so** close to her ass. Damn it! I was so close! Squall complained but totally unaware that something more fun than touching Rinoa's ass was waiting for him. He felt a breeze of wind blowing at his hair then realized the air wasn't coming at him. He was going FOR the air, or Rinoa should I (we) say. He bumped his whole upper body against Rinoa, hoping for the soft sensation on his chest. But Rinoa didn't know what Squall wanted to do, so she turned her body sideways causing Squall to only bump her arm. He titled his head trying to kiss her, but Rinoa lowered her head and Squall didn't get to kiss her either.  
  
Damn! I was SOOOO close! Feeling very frustrated, Squall decided to leave the dance floor and to find something else to keep himself horny. But Rinoa was enjoying it all along. No way will she let Squall go. She held his wrist and dragged him back with both of her hand. At the same time lowering her body showing an even bigger cleavage hoping that Squall will stay.  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa, or... a bit lower than her face... his eyes widen with happiness. He came back to dance floor and kept 'dancing' with Rinoa. But not a single moment did he take his eyes off of those big boobies of Rinoa's. Rinoa enjoys it at the same time. She started to lead the dance again just so other people wouldn't think why they are just standing there with smiles on their faces.  
  
For quite a while, no 'accidents' happened. Squall was getting depressed... he wanted more 'fun'. He looked around and saw another couple dancing as an evil idea came to his mind. He led Rinoa closer and closer to the couple. Rinoa was busy clinging her body onto Squall's. Enjoying the sensation, Rinoa was totally oblivious of where they were dancing to. Then Squall tried his best to let the couple push him from his back, but by cheap effort he's putting into, it separated him and Rinoa instead of his plan of him ON Rinoa.  
  
The couple cursed at Squall and Rinoa because they were in the middle of their own little fun, Rinoa just stuck her tongue out at them and smiled at Squall. Squall couldn't take his eyes off the lady's boobies. He gazed at them, not paying any attention for Rinoa. Rinoa put a bigger smile in front of Squall to get his attention back. He watched the lady dancing away with the other man; Squall finally came to his sense.  
  
After all those moments of them trying to get it on, Square finally decided to show us the part where they seriously dance. Because they're afraid that if they show us more horny parts of them, the kids under aged that are playing the game might get addicted to these.  
  
But Rinoa didn't mind at all, she wanted to touch the 'gunblade' of Squalls. She was sooo lucky that day, because Squall didn't wear his protective belt.  
  
**One of the questions asked the most for FFVIII is, 'Why does Squall have to wear those belts?' We're here to answer that question! You see, lil' Squally-poo can't behave himself, let's put it this, he can't help it when he's ballz goes out of control. It's VERY disturbing when girls see his pants about to rip DOWN THERE! So now you see, the belt is VERY helpful**  
  
With all of the other horny parts cut off by Square, Squall and Rinoa finally joins together dancing for REAL this time. As Squall pulled Rinoa closer, fireworks exploded in the romantic night sky. Squall looked up at the fireworks; too afraid to look at Rinoa because he's EH HEM is out of control AGAIN. Without his belt, he's HELPLESS. Rinoa didn't realize that, she just kept on gazing at Squall's face; Being too close made it impossible to look down there.  
  
But wait! Then Rinoa spotted someone else over Squall's shoulder. Her auburn eyes widen with sparkles as she checked out the dude. Lucky for her, the dude winked back and motioned her to come. She let go of Squall's hand and forced her way out of Squall's embrace and walked toward the other dude. Squall feeling sad, asked her why she had to go. Rinoa just winked at Squall which brought him to La-La land for a few seconds.  
  
Knowing Squall's daydreaming, Rinoa took the chance and hurried off toward the other man. Squall came back to his sense and finds himself alone on the dance floor. He looked behind him and saw Rinoa going toward the guy she was looking at. Not caring who the guy was, Squall just focused his view on that round rubbery ass of Rinoa. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. But soon sees a hand over the spot he was gazing at. Looking up he saw Rinoa talking to another man as he sqeezed her ass. Squall feelt sad that he hadn't done that, started crying in the middle of the dance floor. Of course Square had to cut that part off because it took 20 ladies with big boobies to make Squall stop crying during the filming of this part of the FMV.  
  
As for Rinoa, of course she wasn't talking to Cid. Square had to give us an understandable excuse for Rinoa's misbehavior of course. Cid was else where 'protecting' his wife = Sorceress Edea. Of course something happened between them making Edea end up with Seifer at the end. But it will all be revealed in the later chapters if you guys wish to see them. ^_~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Holy crap that KILLED my fingers dude!  
  
BabieMoon: Don't you guys just feel so sorry for Sorceress Yuna? Tell me, Sorceress Yuna, is there any way to make the pain go away?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Of course! By leaving some reviews! I guess you, yes YOU the smart one figured that out before I had to reveal it eh?  
  
BabieMoon: Whatever! I knew that was coming.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: =P  
  
BabieMoon: =P!!! Anyways if you guys liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one and please indicate which FMV you want to see in the next chapter and we'll gladly write it out for you!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Also please R+R!! ^^ **Why is it always me saying 'R+R' at the end? *eyes BabieMoon* huh, HUH?**  
  
BabieMoon: **looks around** wa? Wa did u say?  
  
Sorceress Yuna: -.-;;; never mind....... 


	3. Edea’s Parade

Sorceress Yuna: Hiya people! Yes I know we're updating like crazy....^-^  
  
BabieMoon: But hey there is only so much time left until school starts, so we're updating the fanfics as soon as we finish it.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Because between SeeD ball and the middle of disc1 didn't not have much FMVs, we're jumping to the end of disc 1 = Sorceress Edea! Hope you enjoy it! ^-^  
  
BabieMoon: Okay... this time I'll say it...-.-;;; Please R+R!!! ^-^  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **sits back and enjoys herself** That's better.....=D  
  
BabieMoon: So on with the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Edea's Parade  
  
Rinoa enters the dark creepy room. You see her walking up to some figure who sat there with her back to you! How RUDE! Rinoa takes a step near her and BOOM! She was pushed back by some weird magic shield around that figure. Rinoa felt her right hand shaking, she was out of control.... Because when she walked closer to the figure she got a nice top view of the twins. Ooohh boy, they were alluring to Rinoa, her horny-mones had just been activated by that figure that still sat there with her back to you. Then you'd think 'Is she trying to look cool? Coz she certainly doesn't look cool to me, more like sexay....'  
  
Rinoa was brought to mid-air all of a sudden and boom landed flat on her ass. Oh man I can't believe Squall's missing all of this. But then again, he was busy with Kinneas at the front gate, waiting for the perfect view.  
  
All of a sudden the camera turns to the figure's side view. Damn just look at the hair! Long.... shiny.... smooth... soft.... She was trying to show off her beautiful hair!!! But you really didn't give a damn. Being too hot, her hair began to turn shorter and short as the colour changed from raven to red. Until there was NO hair! O.o is she bald? Probably. It was Sorceress Edea! Sorceresses never age; you can't tell how long she's been living. Her hair probably fell out and the long hair before was just a wig we suppose.  
  
The sharp blade looking object that was blocking your view of her face disappeared as it shrinked towards the side of her ears. She finally revealed her face. Purple make up being the scheme on her face. She opens her eyes, reviving herself from her masturbation, which seemed forever to her.  
  
Rinoa helped herself up from behind Sorceress Edea, enjoying the view. Wow, I never thought sorceresses had such big luscious packages... **starts drooling** Edea on the other hand being a sorceress. She knows that Rinoa was gazing at her ass; she blinked her eyes slowly as if she can feel the sensation of someone squeezing. HA! YOU WISH! No one's going to squeeze it Edea, dream on! It's as if she heard our comment (O.O! dang...run for our lives!) Two pieces of fabrics flew up, with no air movement behind her. She probably farted. The fart being so powerful, made the fabrics move as though it was blown wind.  
  
***Why FFVIII doesn't have voices? Another reason!!!! Too embarrassed to reveal what really happens during the filming of it!***  
  
The camera moved to her front view. O.O! dang... Sorceress Edea does NOT know what it means to wear a B-R-A. Jesus.... She closed her eyes as her hands worked through their way on her body from the top to the bottom. Stopping for a few mere seconds on her chest. Not wanting to show that, Square quickly changed to an even bigger view of her face. The sensation... the pleasure... She was enjoying it all along. Satisfied with her hands' excellent work, she took a glance at them as she lowered her arm. Fabrics still moving behind her. Man that's gotta be hell of a LONG fart man. I guess sorceresses have that kind of weird magic too, no?  
  
***Sorceress Yuna: LIEZ! I don't have that weird magic!  
  
BabieMoon: We're not talking about you! Besides you're not even a real sorceress.  
  
Sorceress Yuna: That I have to agree with.... anyway on with the story! ^-^***  
  
After enjoying the view of her own self, Sorceress Edea walked seductively towards you. Wait.... it wasn't you she was trying to turn on this time! ***Thank god*** She walked toward a mirror, looking at her reflection. Not being able to help herself, she reached out her hand and touched her own tits in the reflection. Then whoosh! She disappeared into the mirror! Then you'd think "Oh well, it's not like I wanted to see her trying to turn me on AGAIN."  
  
All of a sudden, the scene changes back to Sorceress Edea again! This time, her back is faced you for the second time!  
  
***Sorceress Yuna: How rude... always turning her back on people. So what if she's a sorceress? I'm a sorceress too!  
  
BabieMoon: Shut up already, you're not a real sorceress!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: **mumbles to herself** not fair..... Okay, okay, this is the last interruption before you all kill me =P ***  
  
Sorceress Edea tried to touch her own ass, but knowing a conscious mind was behind her, she tried to control herself. She walked out of the dark room and onto a big balcony with a LOT of people shouting and cheering for her. There stood President Deling as the announcer of this pageant.  
  
"Now we welcome our last contestant Sorceress Edea!" The president told the crowd but he soon was eliminated by the sorceress. "Aww man, I couldn't even see her strip before I die." Were the last words of President Deling.  
  
Some dude shouts: Someone write it in the Galabadian History!  
  
Someone else replies: I got it!  
  
Wait! Who is that behind Edea? It's Rinoa! She's been possessed! Oh no, Edea has an overrated advantage! She could do ANYTHING to Rinoa since she's helpless!  
  
The worried Irvine said to Squall "Squall! Isn't that the girl?"  
  
Rinoa... Squall thought to himself. The scene of the ball replayed itself inside his head.  
  
"Aren't we gonna help her?" Irvine was so anxious. He always wants to fulfill his dream - touching Rinoa's boobies. Why specifically Rinoa? He has no clue, and neither do we.  
  
"The gates are not open. We can't get in." Squall said.  
  
"What do you mean the gates are not open? You gotta PUSH your way in. You can't wait for the girl to take the action." What a disgusting comment by Kinneas! Square had to cut it off before children under aged questions what Irvine had just said. Knowing that all you readers are born with a genius brain, we don't have to make his comment so clear right?  
  
The camera now switches back to Edea once again; she was talking to the crowd. As she continues on speaking, a wave of strong wind blew towards her. Having her big medal thing behind her that she wears trying to look powerful, she wouldn't keep her balance. AHHHHHH! She screams as she falls off the balcony. THUMP!! **Edea lies dead on the ground**  
  
Some punk yells: WE'RE DOOMED! THE EVIL'S GONE!  
  
Some girl: **Slaps him on the head** That's good! You idiot!  
  
The punk: O really?? WE'RE SAVED! THE EVIL'S GONE!  
  
Edea: **Wakes up** You idiots! The sorceress NEVER dies!! MUHAHAHAH!! **Leaps back on the balcony** Now, on with my speech!  
  
But didn't want Edea to seem stupid and clumsy, Square had to cut that out.  
  
  
  
After that long and pointless speech of Edea, fireworks started shooting in the background. Irvine and Squall looks around to see what's going on because they have been a little busy during that boring and long speech. ^_~  
  
"My gunblade!" Squall looked around for his gun blade.  
  
"Your gun blade is safe man. Don't worry." Irvine tucked Squall with his elbow as he winked at Squall. Squall blushed at the comment. Square had to make us think it was just fireworks glinting on Squall's face to avoid any possibility of people figuring out what really happened. Of course we're all smarter than you think Squaresoft! ***Everyone: Yeah!***  
  
In front of the gate, a lot of people started dancing. They were shaking their boobies and butts, trying their best to catch the cameraman's attention. But of course, what the cameraman looks for is ALWAYS larger and improved. The screen moved to the top inside the palace where Edea once again shows up. ***Why does she get all the attention? Part of being a sorceress! Have to get used to publicity ya know? O crap, we're sounding like Raijin!!*** The camera took a closer shot at Edea's face. Fire burnt in front of her, making her look like she's feeling extremely hot and turned on.  
  
Kabooom! It turned back to the dance again. I guess they had a petition saying that Edea should get all the attention so the cameraman had to film some dancing and removed the camera from Edea feeling very reluctant. Now that the dancers had all the attention, they started putting the show with their best shot. They tried their best to keep their clothes on and it seems like they did a good job. Probably did a LOT of training just to keep their clothes on.  
  
What is it with people and being naked these days? Sheesh!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
BabieMoon: So it's half done!  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Yes it is! And we thank everybody that reviewed our story.  
  
BabieMoon: It wouldn't hurt to write some more for us right??  
  
Sorceress Yuna: Make sure to check back for the next chapter, which will reveal what's going to happen in the second half of the parade. ^-^ 


End file.
